Courage Needs a Push
by Social Twist
Summary: When Oliver Wood need tutoring by Draco Malyfoy, Tension between him and Harry increase...But why? HarryDraco and possible DracoOliver...SLASH
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer. I own absolutely nothing here and i am not making any money  
  
Slash   
  
"TUTORING!" cried the Weasley twins with smug grins on their faces. The rest of the team either giggled or tried, politely not to smirk. Of course that meant that the tent was full of people either grinning, giggling or looking as though they had indigestion. Oliver gave a long sigh.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know. Unfortunately I have to do it other wise I will have to leave the team. Now this means that we will have to rearrange some the practise times," Oliver explained. Dropping one or two practise sessions was NOT an option, "So keep your schedules open and I will get back to you next week. Of course this means we will have to add one or two temporary sessions to make up for this week..." This announcement was greated by groans moans and a mime of sudden death by the Weasley Twins.  
  
"Hey don't be like that! Its not my faul-" Oliver began.  
  
"Yes it is!" cut in Fred.  
  
"Yeah, if you had only tried harder at your studies and less time messing about with silly Quidditch then you would not be in this mess," proclaimed George, in a falsetto voice, doing an astounding impression of a Percy/Molly hybrid.  
  
"What are you failing any way?" asked Harry. Over the summer puberty had made itself known to Harry Potter. He had shot up some inches and had filled out more, thanks to quidditch. His hair was still in the tangled heap it always was but know it looked adorable, not messy. His eyes still glowed with that brilliant green, the one thing that had not changed. You only had to talk to him though to understand he was still that shy, quite boy that had entered Hogwarts some years before.  
  
"Three guesses," muttered Oliver bitterly.  
  
"POTIONS!" came the enthusiastic chime from the Weasleys. At the nod of Olivers head, they took on a sombre pose and , walking up to him, laid one hand on each shoulder and said,  
  
" You are never alone with a rubber duck," before grabbing their brooms and running off, laughing at Olivers confusion.  
  
As the meeting dispersed and went their separate ways , Harry walked with Oliver to the direction of the library.   
  
"Who is you tutor anyway? Is it going to be Snape? That would be cruel and unusual punishment!" stated Harry, as he walked side by side with Oliver.  
  
"Nope! Not Snape...Thats one small miracle I suppose. Nah. The one tutoring me is, Draco Malfoy."  
  
"What! How? He is only in my year! How could he help you?" Harry stuttered, halting for a second in the hall.  
  
Oliver explained,"Apparently, he was home tutored for a few years. According to Snape, his abilities are about two years above mine. Well, what mine are suppose to be."  
  
"Thats why he is always the best in potions! And why he is the laziest. I'm sorry man," Harry sympathised.   
  
"Hey no worries! All I care about is passing this year. And not having to give up Quidditch. Anyway, Malfoy can not afford to be a prick about this. What would it look like if he was unable to teach me! And if he turns into an insufferable Slytherin wanker, I will just leave," Oliver smiled.  
  
That was why Harry liked Oliver. Not much got him down. Even if they lost at Quidditch, after a small rant he was back on his feet, trying new tactics. They carried on in silence until they got to the library.  
  
"Do you want me to take your broom up to your room. Save you having to watch it in the library?" asked Harry. it was a small eccentric quirk of Olivers that he refused to leave his broom in the broom shed, preferring to have it in his room. He had claimed that it was because his first broom had be sabotaged in his second year, but not many truly believed him. Oliver smiled thankfully and handed his broom to the dark haired boy. And with a small wave of his hand, Oliver descended into the Library.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Hogworts library was abnormally quite. It was a September afternoon and a golden light shone from the windows and a crisp clean small drifted throughout the rooms. Oliver leisurely walked in between the aisles of tables, eyes scanning the room for a tell tell blond. Reaching the end of the long room, Oliver saw him. He was sitting at one of the corner tables, reading from a large book. Oliver gave one long sigh, fixed a smile in place and approached the distracted Slytherin.  
  
'Please don't let him be a prat! Please let us just get on with this! I will be nice as long as he is deal? Deal.'  
  
He had just about reached the table when two stormy eyes skidded up to meet his own hazel ones. In the golden light, the silver boy looked ethereal, surreal and surprising cold. Oliver found it strangely...extract.  
  
"Not cutting into practise am I Wood?" Draco drawled sitting back in the chair. Oliver cast a brief glance down at his Quidditch uniform before replying:  
  
"Well I had just got ready for practise when Sna- Professor Snape told me. I cancelled the practise but did not bother to get changed as i would have been late otherwise."  
  
"No need to explain yourself to me Wood. Its not like it matters to me anyway. Although I think scheduling a time for these little sessions would be the first thing we do." as the fair boy said this he reached for his timetable.  
  
A two-minuet discussion later and it was all agreed. Admittedly, both boys would have longer days, but that could not be helped.  
  
"Professor Snape has given me a list of everything we need to cover. I would prefer it if we could get through it quickly and without too much bother. Think you could handle that Wood," enquired Draco's sarcastic voice.  
  
Oliver gave a silent sigh and decided to just be upfront. If he had to be here, he was not going to be treated like this.  
  
"Look Malfoy,you don't like me, and I certainly am not fond of you, but I don't want to be here any more then you do. I can think of much better ways to spend my time and I am sure you can too. However, I think the time would pass quicker and be more enjoyable if we were more civil to each other. I am not talking about sitting together at lunch and wishing each other luck before matches, but just in these sessions. Do you think you can mature enough to do that?"  
  
Draco stared. Oliver stared back.  
  
"What do you mean by civil Wood," asked Draco, reluctantly. He had to admit the griffindor had a point. He had nothing against Wood personally anyway. At least this way the whole situation may be over quicker.  
  
"Don't talk down to me. And no low blows. Like about how we lost the quidditch cup.In fact it would be smoother if we refrained from insults full stop."  
  
"Don't ask for much do you Wood"   
  
"Whats it gonna hurt?"  
  
"My pride, my Slytherin sense of honour, my morales, my principles which I am pretty sure are the same thing."  
  
Oliver smirked before relying, "Nothing of real importance to a Slytherin then eh?"  
  
"I thought you said no insults," Draco muttered.  
  
"You have not agreed yet." pointed out Oliver.  
  
Draco found himself trying to keep a sudden smile hidden. It had been a long time since he had been able to have a witty conversation. Crabbe and Goyle could barley manage words with more the one syllable, Pansy knew nothing of wit , and Blaise was the most boring person ever given breath.  
  
'By the gods I must be desperate, he thought, turning to a Griffindore for conversation.'  
  
"Fine. If it would make the time go quicker I agree. One more thing though. Not a word of anything gets out to those little friends of yours."  
  
"Same to you," Oliver found himself replying.  
  
"O, and just so you know, I am agreeing to this for purely selfish reasons," Draco casually informed Oliver.  
  
"I would not expect anything else! If you were doing it for any other reason I would think you ill and take you to the hospital.I mean honestly, an unselfish Slytherin! Its like a slow Ravenclaw. Or a friendly Snape. It boggles the mind! It would be a freak of nature."  
  
"A Griffindor with sarcasm.There's another freak of nature."  
  
"Who said I was being sarcastic?"  
  
He was promptly kicked in the shin. Oliver jerked back and began to vigorously rub his throbbing leg.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"I though we agreed no insults." Draco informed with an air of boredom.  
  
"That was not an insult!" Oliver exclaimed.  
  
"Well I felt insulted." Draco tartly replied.  
  
By the end of the session, both boys legs were covered in bruises.   
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Harry was laying on his bed reading a quidditch magazine he had borrowed from Ron when Oliver popped in for his broom. Indicating to the far corner of the room Harry asked:  
  
"How did it go? Was Malfoy a total twat?"  
  
"Malfoy as OK. Not good , not bad. We just came to some agreements. Hopefully we can end this stupid tutoring thing in a few months anyway. He said it would not take too long to learn the material." came Olivers carefully worded reply.  
  
"And you believed him!" came Harry's dubious reply. Oliver took a deep breath and stated:  
  
"Why would he lie? Malfoy is a decent tutor. It should not take to long. Anyway, we come up with some ground rules, to help things go smoother. And, as much as I hate to admit this, He is an OK bloke. For a slytherin. And a prat. And a Malfoy. Any way, I am exhausted! See you around Harry. Thanks for looking after my broom. Night."  
  
And with that, the elder left.  
  
Walking back to his own room, Oliver felt annoyed. He had had more fun with Malfoy then he had let on. The lad was quite witty, with a dry sarcastic humour that suited Olivers own. And he was a more then decent tutor. They had already covered three of the topics, and Oliver was quite confident with them.  
  
With an uncommon look of concentration on his face, Olive wondered why there was such bad blood between Slytherin and Griffindor. Beyond the Quidditch Cup and the House Cup, there was not any reason for the permanent feud between the two. Reaching his own room, Oliver shrugged off his train of thought, and went about re-arranging the practise schedule.  
  
Meanwhile, in Harry's room, the dark haired boy felt suddenly annoyed with Oliver. What was the Quidditch captain doing? Decent tutor or not, Malfoy was Malfoy, and a Slytherin,and therefor could not be trusted, liked respected, or admired.  
  
Still...  
  
Harry suddenly felt sad that he was apparently missing something about Draco Malfoy. And annoyed that Oliver could see it.  
  
With a rough sigh, he grabbed the magazine, and tried to read.  
  
"Tried" being the main word...  
  
A/N  
  
This is my first fic and i would appreciate any reviews,comments, improvements etc that you have.  
  
More reviews the faster I type. i am currently toying with the idea os come Oliver/Draco in this fic...What do you think? There WILL be Harry/Draco though.  
  
Thanks for your time.  
  
Please Review


	2. Mad about What

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I am making no money.

I do not own

Am making no money

This is slash AKA man on man action

Time melts away quickly when you are young. Life will slip away quietly, and without telling you. It was in such a way that the term passed away for Hogwarts school. The chatter of "hellos" turned into "goodbyes" and Christmas descended upon the wizarding world in the same way it does in the muggle world: with lots of bright lights and over priced presents.

As was the norm, the great hall was decorated in a lavish fashion, that had it been in a smaller room it would have been rather tacky. The population of the school, now was 3 Ravenclaws, 2 Hufflepuffs ,7 Slytherins and 9 Griffindors as well as the staff. Among this merry group was the Golden Trio, Oliver Wood, 4 first years and Percy Weasley.

"Why did you want to stay behind Perce?" Hermione inquired politely, while holding Ron's hand under the table.

"As head boy I felt it was my duty to stay and make sure everything was just so," the red-head replied, nose in the air and an aura of smugness about him.

"OH Percy! Thank you for your noble sacrifice!" gushed Oliver, while mock bowing to the freckled lad. Ron smirked.

"Yeah right. The reason you do not want to go home is that Fred and George are still pissed off at you for dobbing them in when they turned Snape's nose blue," Ron put forward.

Percy turned red and muttered something about homework before gathering his things and leaving.

"Well I had better be going too," announced Oliver, getting his things.

"Where are you buggering of too?" asked Ron around a mouthful of bread.

"Got tutoring. See ya!"

And with that the tall jock turned and left the hall.

"Can you believe he has still got to have Malfoy tutor him. Poor sod. He must have been really bad in a past life to have to deal with that," stated Ron before reaching for the fairy cakes.

"What ever helps him pass. That is the important thing Ron. Through mind you…Malfoy. It must be like being between a greasy rock and a pale blond hard place." Hermione said , trying to bring logic into the conversation.

Harry said nothing.

When ever the topic of Oliver's tutor came up, he was always quite. Harry never knew what he though about the whole thing. On one hand, it never seemed to bother Oliver, and he seemed to be learning everything, on the other hand, it was Malfoy. And somehow, that did not seem like a proper excuse.

"Well we had better follow Percy's and Oliver's example and get some homework done," Hermione declared.

"What! We have all we-" started Ron.

"The sooner we start the soon we can disregard it. Come on." Hermione finished , before dragging the two boys to the library.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I am never going to get this!" moaned Oliver , raking his hands through his sandy locks.

"You say that every time! Now look ,drama queen, I really am not in the mood for your amateur dramatics so can we either get on with this or forget it!" raved Draco, crossing his arms over his chest and looking coldly at Oliver.

The jock looked at the blond boy with a "huh" expression.

Just as this look emerged, Draco closed the book and began to leave, only to be jerked into his seat again a tanned hand on his slender arm.

"What's wrong with you! God, you haven't acted this vile to me since the first session we had," the Griffindor hurriedly whispered.

"Look, I am just not in the best of moods today. And I do not need you prattling about wasting my time ok. Now do we do this or not?" the Slytherin reported.

When not another word was muttered, the blond reached for the text book again and open it to the correct page. He was just about to start the lesson over again when a calm tentative voice asked;  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"

Draco looked at him. In the many hours the two had be in the libery together, nothing was said on personal lives, thoughts, and feelings. It was all either , potions, neutral territory , or gentle teasing and insults. Still, outside of these sessions nothing let on they got on quite well in private. Still, a Griffindor.

"Talk about what Wood" came the sarcastic retort.

"And its back to Wood now! Look, I am just offering you a chance to rant and rave to a sympathetic ear. And you know I would not tell anyone what you said. Still what could I expect from a Slytherin?" Oliver said, tight-lipped.

Draco sighed inward. He did want to tell Oliver. Somewhere over the course of the term, the team captain had stopped just being a Griffindor and had become someone who Draco grudgingly liked. The boy was sensible, with a good sense of humour. He was someone who did what he wanted to do, not what others wanted him to do. Draco respected him. Of course , if you ever asked Draco about any of this, he would deny it radically before threatening you with death by spoon.

Heaving one more sigh Draco asked, "Just between us?"

Oliver nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About this time, Harry and co arrived at the library. Looking around for an empty table (which was not hard considering no one else was in the library apart from Oliver and Malfoy) they headed to the nearest one.

"Right, lets do DADA first," decided Hermione, "Harry you go and get the reference books, I'll look through my notes and Ron…go get some paper."

Job assigned they all got to it. Harry set off to the proper section and began to search the books. After an intense search, he finally located the book needed and he heaved it off the shelf. Through the 4 inch gap the book left Harry saw two figures. One was a slender blond, the other a tall muscular dark haired lad. Harry took no time in identifying the two as Draco Malfoy and Oliver Wood.

There heads were bent close together and Malfoy was whispering rapidly. There arms were touching and Oliver looked…odd. Sympathetic and strangely interested. Harry suddenly was experiencing an overwhelming pang of…hatred? Jealously? Anger? He was feeling something. And he did not like it.

He was just about to move away scowling, when Oliver raised his arm and placed it around the blond boy , putting them both in an awkward hug.

Harry gripped the book so hard he teared the spine. His body was so tense it was shaking. And he was feeling so much anger for Oliver that he wanted to deck the boy. In all the times he had been on school, no one had ever touch the Slytherin prince. Ever. Not at all. WHY SHOULD WOOD BE ABLE TOO!!!

Taking deep breaths Harry stiffly walked away trying to sort out his thoughts in a more rational order.

It never worked.

2 hours , 4 lectures from Hermione about applying oneself and thinking logically , and the boy still was feeling annoyed with Oliver. For what he did not know.

But when he looked over to his left, and saw the two walking out of the library he thought they were standing way to close to one another. They were still talking, and Harry felt those intense feelings well up inside him again. Focusing his gaze away, his once again sat, and seethed in silence.

He would talk to Oliver tomorrow.

About what he would decide later.

A/N

I apologise for the suckyness of this chapter.

Hopefully the ext will be better

Please be a mate and review

ta


	3. Chistmas for some

Disclaimer. I own nothing and am making no money.

The new day dawned in much the same way it always did. There was only two more days of holidays left and the castle was quietly buzzing with excitement at seeing absent friends, and getting back to lessons. The crisp icy air was still caressing the building, leaving a frosty fingerprint, but still, people were outside, embracing winters icy touch. One particular person , with dark hair and green eyes, was pacing back and forth just outside the main entrance, waiting for a particular Quidditch captain.

"Okey, come on Potter, you have left this long enough. Just talk to Oliver about…what? I don't know! O yeah, that's what I am trying to find out by asking him. Maybe I need psychological help? I am talking to myself. But it's the only way I can talk about this! I am still doing it…okay, stop thinking…Now…did it work…did that count as thinking? God I am so confised!"

Luckily , Harry was spared the agony of tearing his hair out when Oliver Wood walked past.

"Hiya Harry! You ok? You look a tad confused there. Anything I can help with?" Oliver cheerful offered. The team captain was dressed in muggle jeans, and a large thick red jumper, that made the other boy seem cuddley and sexy at the same time.

"Huh? No I am fine Oliver, but I would like to talk to you. You got a mo?" Harry asked, straightening out his thoughts and walking along side Oliver, towards the Quidditch pitch. The team captain went there everyday , to check up on the place. Once again , another of Olivers quirks that was never questioned.

"Sure, whats on your mind? I have not got long, said I would meet Dra-Malfoy in about 10 miniets" came Olivers reply.

"More studying?"

"Kinda" was the cryptic response.

Harry's blood suddenly felt hotter. What did he mean by that, were they studying or not? Why was he calling him Draco? Not even Crabb and Goyle called him that. Harry suddenly felt a strong irrational dislike for the popular captain. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Oliver asked ;

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, um…you being tutored by Malfoy. Nothing is …there? Is there?" the Griffindor golden boy asked.

"What do you mean, going on?" came the confused reply.

" Well …um…you know…giving Quidditch hints. Being overly friendly . I mean, it is just tutor and student." Harry bumbled his way through the conversation.

Oliver stopped walking and stared at Harry, and small enigmatic smile on his face. Harry felt his annoyance boil.

"Why should it matter to you?" Oliver questioned.

"Well, I mean… I would be terrible if we lost a match cos you trusted him to much…and at the end of the day he is a Slytherin and they can not be trusted…and..I mean…who would want to be friends with him anyway right?" by the end of the spech hrry was scarlet red, and could barly meet Olivers eyes. The small smile was still there, and all Oliver said , before he walked off was ;

"You need to learn, school houses are not the be-all and end-all of relationships."

Harry was left staring at the older Griffindors back , more questions floating about in his head.

And he was once again pissed off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Morning Draco," rang Olivers cheery voice. He had agreed to meet the blond in the potions classroom, since Snape has asked the blond to take down the Christmas decortions that magically apprear, but fail to disappear. Damn Dumbledor.

"Morning" was Olivers mumbled reply.

"I got news that will make you hoilday!" oliver remarked, before pulling up a chair, leaning his head close to the other boys and whispering it to him.

Draco smiled as Oliver finished. Leaving the dazed blonds side, Oliver got up to the step ladder and said in a cocky, 'I am the ultimate master' voice

"Merry Chistmas blondie"

Draco merly kept smiling.

A/N

Review.Sorry for the slow pace… about 3 more chap to do .

Please forgive me.

review


	4. Cowardly Griffindors

Disclaimer. I own nothing and am making no money.

As night descended upon the school , we find our hero laying on his bed, a perplexed look on his face. All day the conversation he had had with Oliver had run though his head, wearing light reflective gear to make sure it was noticed. Harry had dissected the conversation every way possible, trying to find any unwitting testimony. It had been no help. 

Giving a frustrated sigh, he turned on his side and his eyes, driven by fate, landed on the scrap of paper that was the Marauders map. If the wizarding world had used electricity, then a light bulb would have gone "ping!" above the boys head. The next time, Oliver and Dr-Malfoy were studying , Harry would know for sure what was going on . Harry had to make sure that Malfoy was not fooling Oliver for information…that was the only reason he cared…right?

Harry sat up and grabbed the map ,trying not to listen to the little voice in his head that asked "Why are you doing this?". Activating the map, Harry checked out where Oliver and the blond were. Harry was surprised to find them in Snape's classroom. What were they doing there at this hour? Why were they still doing whatever it is they are doing at this hour. All Harry seemed to get these days were questions, and now he wanted some answers. He also wanted to know why this cramped, twisting, ice cold pain in his gut appeared whenever he knew the two were together. It was getting harder and harder to pass it off as indigestion.

Leaping off his bed, grabbing his invisibility cloak, and the map, he walked out of the door, and towards the dungeons.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now I know why Snape hates these damn decorations so much," grunted Oliver , pulling down a lining of tinsel.

"I am still trying to figure out why Dumbledore charmed them that they had to be physically taken down. I mean, this is a school of magic isn't it? It has taken us all day just to so this one class," commented Draco, who was currently wrestling a life size Santa in its box.

"Right what's left?" asked Oliver walking up and helping the slytherin. Out of the corner of his eyes, the team captain thought he saw the potions door, open slightly. Slowly cogs ticked.

Looking around, the blond spotted the last item of the holidays.

"Just the Mistletoe. Why would the headmaster put Mistletoe in this room? Snape's hardly going to make use of it is he?" questioned Draco, slowly walking towards the glowing, romantic symbol.

"Hey hey! Can not let it go to waste, right?" Oliver leered jokingly, and wiggled his eyebrows.

Without missing a beat Draco remarked, "like you could afford me Wood."

"Why Draco, I had no idea you were that sort of love," Oliver flamboyantly stated. Draco simply laughed.

"Now now Wood, you know I know the love you are after."

"Likewise to you."

The two boys lapsed into good natured silence, which was broken when Draco asked,

"Are you ever going to tell him?"

Oliver sighed and reached up to pull down the mistletoe. He had learned early on in the tutoring sessions, that , to get Draco talking you had to talk too. Oliver guessed it made the boy more comfortable sharing his secrets, if he also knew yours.

"I will. Soon. About the time you tell your secret love."

"Ah right there! 'Secret love' , as in never going to be told. Ever. On pain of death. Its not love any way. Its just a crush. Anyway you have a chance with yours. You are friends, quite close, same house, hell same DORM!" Draco logically pointed out.

"Yeah, but that means if he turns me down, we still have to live together in the shattered remains of a platonic love that knew no boundaries…" gushed Oliver.

"You are such as a drama queen. Anyway what happened to the legendary Griffindor courage?" drawled Draco, sitting atop the table.

"Sometimes courage needs the right push. Well our work here is done. I don't know about you , but I am knackered." sighed Oliver , dumping the mistletoe in the Christmas box.

The two boys walked out of the door and down the hall, and just before they went their separate ways, some final words drifted down the hall,

" Even Harry gets confused and scared sometimes, Draco. He too may need a push to realise what he wants."

"Talk to me about courage when you have Weasley on your arm"

And with that the two parted ways.

One other however, remained in the hall, slumped against the wall, a light, fluttery , warm sensation melting through his veins.

A/N

Please review. It does help my confidence.

Some action up next chapter, as Harry confronts Draco. Also Oliver, may get the push he needs.

I am sorry for the suckiness of this chapter.

review


	5. The Push for some

Disclaimer. I own nothing and am making no money.

The corridor outside the potions room was cold. A harsh chill prowled the castle, crawling at corners and whimpering at windows. The only noise a drip drip drip of a tap, and the cold wind outside. The corridor was not empty though. Frozen to the spot , embraced by invisibility was Harry Potter. His face showed no sign of conflict, but his thoughts were wild. So wild that even he could not follow them, and his minds voice appeared to be speaking Japanese.

He did not know how long he stood there, frozen to the spot, all he was aware of was the sound of Mrs Norris and the instinct that he should get back to his room. Walking stiffly and quietly, he made his way out of the dungeons.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time Harry made it up to the Griffindor common room, his thoughts made more sense, but still seemed as illogical. Walking into the warm, brightly lit room Harry noticed another in the room. This individuals red hair rivalled the fierceness of the room and his freckles made him appear a human dot to dot. He was currently snuggled deep into a chair by the fire, a large book in his lap, and his glasses perched on his nose.

Walking up to the other boy , Harry asked ;

"What are you doing up so late Percy?"

Said boy looked up, regarding the other for the first time, before replying "I could ask the same as you. And don't think I did not notice you did not come down from the dorms…Where have you been?"

Casting a glance at the clock on the wall, Harry was shocked to realise that it was 12:49 in the morning.

"I was just walking around. Mind if I join you ?" Harry asked, sitting down in the opposite chair.

The other boy just shrugged.

"So what are you doing up? Don't tell me you have not done all your homework?" Harry joked, pulling his legs underneath him.

Percy smiled.

"No . I have not seen Oliver all day. Normally he lets me know if he is going to be gone all day and night, so I am getting a little worried,"

Harry smiled and nodded. Percy and Oliver were the only two people in their room, and often knew each other schedules. He did wonder where Oliver was thought…It must have been hours since he and Draco parted way…

Just at this time, the entrance open up, and in walked the missing boy, in a slightly erratic fashion. Strolling into the room, eyes slightly glazed over, Oliver noticed the other two boys and slurred out

"I am shooooo pished."

"Yes we can see that. You could have told me you were staying up all night! I was worried! And all that was wrong is you went out and got smashed!" Percy all but shrieked standing up and walking towards the other boy.

Oliver had the grace to look ashamed. His smile lost all the happiness associated with drunkenness, and he looked at the ground. Harry stayed quite and out of the way.

"I am shorry Persh. Didn't plan ith. Jush needed to get away. Didn't want to worry youh Persh, never want to do anyshing to hutsh you…" Oliver mumbles, still not looking at the red haired boy and wobbling on his feet.

Percy only sighed.

"Harry, give me a hand to help Oliver up to the room."

Each of the boys took an arm and slowly made their way up the winding stairs . After they had finally conquered the mountain, they entered the older boys room, and dumped his on his bed, still mumbling 'Sorry Persh'

"You may as well go to bed Harry. Don't worry, I can handle Oliver," he told the dark-haired boy.

Harry nodded and turned to walk out of the room. Just before he closed the door behind him, Harry cast a glance back, and caught an odd sight.

Percy was sitting on the Captains bed, pulling the covers up over the boy, and tucking him in ,whispering soothing words to stop the mumbled 'I'm sorry's".

Harry smiled, and walked out the room, closing the door behind him.

If Harry had stayed a few moments longer, he would have seen the red-haired boy lean forward and press his lips to Oliver forehead.

As a result, he also missed courage's push.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Harry…"

The voice rang clear and precise through Harry's mind and suddenly his entire world became the silver figure in front of him.

The blond was perfect. His sliver-spun hair glowed in the eerie light, and his flawless skin seemed ageless. His eyes a endless storm , his lips a tempting feast, and the feeling Harry had been carrying around in his gut burst. Reaching out, he grabbed the slender boy around the waist, pulled him flush against his body and ravished his lips. He became aware of slender arms wrapping themselves around his neck and hands threading there way into his hair.

Pulling away for breath, Harry gazed down into the pale splendour that was Draco Malfoy. His eyes were endless, his lips bruised and swollen. He was beautiful. Draco untangled his hands and stepped away from the boy who lived, and began to unbutton his rumpled shirt. Just before he got the last button undone , Draco looked up and said,

"My grandfather once told " Courage is all about making your dreams a reality". How brave are you Harry?"

At that point Harry woke up.

It was also at that point that Harry decided, today is the day. It was also at that point that a loud lusty moan rang through the dorms, coming from Oliver and Percy's room…

A/N

You have no idea how wonderful it was to open my e-mail and see so many wonderful reviews. I want to thank you all . 1 or 2 more chapter to go!

Please Review.

More reviews quicker typing.

Thanks again to you beautiful reviewers

Review!


	6. Oliver gets the boy

Disclaimer. I own nothing and am making no money.

For the first time since Harry could recall, he was up and the crack of dawn. He whizzed through a shower, agonised over what to wear, and tried in vain to whip his hair in to something that resembled an order. By 7:30 he'd given up and uncounted his first problem of the day: What was he going to do now?

Harry gave a sigh , and took in his reflection once more. He had on tight, worn jeans that hugged all the right places, a black button up shirt that match his hair, which was wild and windswept. His eyes were vivid as ever, and contrasted with his tanned skin. His scar was hidden behind a lock of raven hair.

He did not scrub up too bad.

But what to do now?

He knew that Draco liked him. He knew that he had feelings for Draco.

But what should he do ? Should he get alone and talk? Just kiss him ? Tease? Flirt? Beg? What if he was wrong about Draco's feelings? Where was he today anyway? Maybe if he just found him and took it from there… But where would he be? Too many questions.

Suddenly, a lighted candle appeared above his head! (metaphorically speaking)

Ask Wood!

Quickly turning on his heel and stalking out of the room, he made his way to the older boys room.

He quickly rapped on the door, and waited for the all clear. He heard heated whispers and the rustling of bed sheets and clothes. Before he had time to knock again, the door was opened by a dishevelled look Oliver. Harry's eyes widened as he took in the scene before him.

Oliver was flushed, his lips swollen, and he was only wearing a pair of jeans, not done up. His hair was mussed up and he seemed to have nail marks on his shoulders and chest. Looking past Oliver, and into the room, Harry saw that only Percy's bed was made, while Oliver's looked like a whirlwind had spent the night in it. However, perched on one side , with his back to Harry was the other boy, hastily doing up his shirt, but Harry clearly caught site of a love bite decorating the red-heads neck. Robes, underwear, and another shirt lay tossed about the room.

Harry was startled out of his study of the room by Oliver saying,

"Can we help you at all Harry. You see we were kinda busy and-"

"Oliver!" shrieked Percy Weasley, twirling around and looking positively outranged.

Oliver Was unfazed. He had been waiting years and now that he had Percy Weasley, he was not about to let go. Last night he was too drunk too fully take advantage of the situation, save for a few drunken kisses and a quick grope so this morning he was going to do what he had wanted to do for years. In front of Harry if the situation called for it.

"Sorry if I , er…interrupted anything. Oliver, do you know where Draco would be?" Harry asked, averting his eyes to the corridor.

At the mention of the blonds first name, Oliver smiled and understood.

"I should be meeting him in the library at 8:00 for a quick summery of this terms lessons. Since I will hopefully be busy with more interesting things-"

"Oliver!"

"You could see him then! Tell him I am sorry. He will be where we normally sit. Its towards the back in-between-"

"I know where it is. Thanks! I er…wont disturb you again. Bye!"

And with that the door was slammed in the golden boys face and Harry was left alone in the corridor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can not believe you did that! What must the poor boy think?" complained an irate Percy Weasley, after the door was rudely slammed shut.

Oliver merely smiled, prowled his way to the other boy, and pulled him flush against his body earning a "meep" from the other boy. From instinct, Percy brought both his hands flat against the team captains chest, and allowed his nimble fingers to trace pattern on the well defined muscles.

"I don't really care what Harry thinks," stated Oliver, as he trailed kisses along the column of Percy's neck. " Now I think we can get back to business."

With these words, the brown haired boy, back them both towards the bed, never taking his lips from Percy's skin. When they both fell on the bed, Oliver on top, the Quidditch player grinned, and crushed the others lips beneath his own, coaxing them open, tasting him, nibbling on those bruised lips, before turning his attention back to the silky column of his throat causing spindling fingers to twist in his hair, ghost down his back , before resting and gripping his shoulders.

And with that, the sound of a shirt ripping, and another shriek of "Oliver!" echoed along the corridor.

A/N

1 more chapter to go! And this time some Draco/Harry action

Oh, I also have a one-shot fic out. Would any of you mind reading and reviewing it? It is called "Beauty, Love, Pleasure"

Please Review

More reviews quicker typing.

Thanks again to you beautiful reviewers

Review!


	7. The Final Push

Disclaimer: I own nothing and am making no money.

Please o please review

Draco Malfoy was pissed off. Here he was at 8:18 o clock in the morning, sitting in a cold deserted library waiting for Oliver Wood. Who was late. By 18 minutes. 18 minutes and 32 seconds.

Draco was not impressed.

Scowling to himself, he loosened his tie, and went of search of a book he could pretend to read for when Oliver came bounding through the door ,looking guilty and ready to plead for forgiveness. Draco grabbed a book that he had read a thousand times before and made his way back to the desk.

'How dare he be late! Its not like I don't have anything better to do with my time. When he decides to show up I am going to tear into him so hard that…' Draco's train of thought was cut off when he noticed a figure sitting at his table, and it was not Oliver.

'Oh GOD he is sexy in the mornings'

Fixing a look of intense detest on his aristocratic features Draco walked up to Har POTTER, and drawled out,

"What do you want Potter?"

At the sound of his voice, the Griffindor looked up and smiled. Draco was taken aback. The golden boy never smiled at him; a smirk yes but a smile? Never.

'He looks lovely when he smiles.' Draco felt his heart swell at that thought, but tried to keep a scowl on his face. Nevertheless, he could not keep the shock and surprise from showing on his face. After a few seconds of tense silence, the Griffindor spoke :

"Um, Oliver told me to tell you that he is sorry he can not make it today, and that he will get in touch later." Harry softly informed him.

Draco's eyes widened comically and that news, before he walked over to his bag and began to pack muttering under his breath about "self centred Griffindors" and "Jocks with too little sense to tell time" and other remarks.

"So what is his excuse? Oh don't tell me, his broom was feeling neglected so he is spending quality time with it" Draco sarcastically remarked.

Harry chuckled, causing Draco to look up and meet his eye.

"More like he is spending "quality time" with Percy Weasley."

Draco froze.

'Oliver and Weasley! He must have done it! Good for Oliver. I just hope he don't fuck it up.'

"Still no excuse to skip out on me though! I am NEVER ignored," growled Draco out loud. He had just finished packing his potions book away, and was about to turn when his wrist was grabbed. The gentle touch of Harry's hand on his skin send shivers up the blonds spine and made fire dance on his wrist.

"You are right Draco. You should never be ignored. Never," Harry's husky voice seemed to be tempting close to the blonds ear, Harry's breath tickling the lobe. The wrist in Harry's hand seemed to tremble in his hold, and the dark haired boy knew, that he had got him. Draco was his.

Reaching over for the blonds other arm, Harry turned his around, so that they were facing each other before lowering his head and meeting the blonds lips with his own.

It was like liquid gold. Hot smooth and flowing. Feeling the slytherins lips tremble and open under his own lips, Harry emitted a moan, and crushed the petite boy to his own frame, wrapping his arms, firmly around his waist. Kissing back with more determination, Draco slipped his own tongue to taste Harry, teasing tormenting and torturing him. When the issue of breathing came up, the two forced themselves to part and gasp for breath, arms still around each other.

Nothing was said as they tried to catch their breath. After a few minute Draco spoke,

"Oliver told you didn't he?"

"No, but he made me realise. He gave me the push I needed, " was Harry's tender reply. Draco smiled and nodded, before tilting his head up and tempting Harry to kiss him again…and again…and again…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Right, now is the time we get Percy back for telling Snape what we did!" rang the voice of George Weasley. " he'll most likely be in his room, since he is not in great hall."

"We must teach him the importance of family ties!" agreed Fred, running after his brother up to the Griffindor dorms.

Upon reaching the room their brother occupied, the twins slowed down and tip-toed up to the door..

Fred placed his hand on the door knob, while George got out his wand. With brave war cries the twins crashed into the room, only to be startled into silence at the scene that lay before them. Fred was the first to speak:

"Er, his Percy tutoring you for biology Oliver?"

The End

a/n

I am so sorry I took so long to update but my computer was broke. Anyway, I am sorry this turned out to be totally sucky but I could not bring myself to make it any more sexy! I am sorry!

Hope you liked the ending though.

Anyway, please REVIEW! Encourage me to write more! If you have any plot ideas or pairings, please let me know

Review

Review

Please

I beg you .


End file.
